The Masked Murderer
by Mr Liar X. Agerate
Summary: An unseen murderer has been killing off the Z-fighters without being detected.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ.

A/N: (You actually took out time to read this Author's note! This Author loves you!)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tien's screams rang through his dark, silent house.

Blood gurgled in his throat as the murderer stabbed him repeatedlly and mercilessly.

The killer laughed silently as Tien was unable to scream anymore, but was still partially alive.

But the killer was not satisfied by the amount of pain it had put Tien through, it still wanted more.

The unforgiving murderer raised the three-eyed man's hairless head from the ground,

and tore the dagger stained with blood across Tien's once pale neck, which was now scarlet from the blood.

The murderer spread his hand horizontally across Tien's face, and began pulling his head backwards till his neck made a harsh crackling sound,

and his head rolled onto the cold wooden floor, the eyes staring up at the murderer, the face still had a look of terror plastered on it.

The killer, clad with only black clothing, stood up from the floor with a satisfied smirk on it's face, albeit which was hidden by a black mask, save for the eyes,

which were just as black as the clothes, and held a killer's cruelty in them.

The figure gave one final look at the headless body of it's victim with those pitiless black orbs, before it bolted for the window as if being chased,

and flew out into the night sky.

Apparently it's work was done for the night.

Back at Capsule Corporation the next day, Goku, Gohan, Bulma and Krillin were seated all seated upon couches in what appeared to be the lounge area.

It appeared they had all received the news of Tien's untimely death, for their faces displayed looks of sadness for their departed friend.

"Just yesterday it was Chiaotzu, and now Tien! Who could have done this?", Bulma questioned, though knowing she would not receive a fruitfull answer.

"I don't know...But the killer must be pretty strong to have taken out Tien...", said Krillin, although it was clear all of them had already known this.

Goku's face held the most grief on it, as he had known Tien the longest.

But despite them looking sad, none of them were truly grieved by Tien's death, but were more afraid of who the murderer might kill next.

They did not know the criminal's power, so for all the knew, the murderer could have even been strong enough to kill Goku,

although this much was not clear yet, as the murderer had only been attacking the weak members of the Z-fighters, such as Tien and Chiaotzu.

If the murderer was truly not powerful enough to take out any of the Saiyans, Bulma, Chi-Chi, Krillin, and Yamcha would all be in danger.

Piccolo had been excluded from that list, as he was always aware of even the most miniscule sound in his surroundings,

and also possessed the strength to defend himself.

Goten and Trunks were only six and eight years old, but they were super Saiyans like their parents, and as such could put up a resistance.

The three figures sat with thoughtful looks on their faces, thinking about who the killer could possibly be, and also of a way to capture him or her,

whichever gender the murderer might be, when the sound of a window crashing roused them from their thoughts,

and along with the rock that caused the destruction of the Briefs expensive window, came hurling in a plain white unsigned envelope.

Goku leapt upon the note as soon as it landed on the ground.

He managed to carefully rip open the envelope without destroying it, which Bulma and Krillin feared he might do in his haste, and pulled out another plain white letter.

It read:

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Ho, Ho. What a magnificient cliffhanger.

Just right for this type of story.

It adds a suspenseful effect to the story, don't you think? 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Hmm...Perhaps the first chapter might be the answer to your question...?

A/N: Alright! Might be a cliffhanger at the end of this chapter, might not! Read in fear tonight!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
(Previously)

Goku leapt upon the note as soon as it landed on the ground.

He managed to carefully rip open the envelope without destroying it, which Bulma and Krillin feared he might do in his haste, and pulled out another plain white letter.

It read:  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I've murdered two of your friends, and I'm coming for you next. Each day from now, you'll hear about the death of one of your friends.

But if you can guess my name within seven days, I'll let you all live. -Your's truly, The Murderer.

(P.S: Here's a hint for you, because I know you'll get no where without one:

You all already know me, Vegeta in particular. I'm also quite close to Goku.".

"Close to me...?", questioned Goku, who was dumbfounded at the letter.

They were all quite angry with the murderer's game of playing with people's lives.

However, they had to comply with it, if they valued their friends lives, which they did.

"Hmm...", thought Bulma, racking her brain for any clues as to who the killer could be.

"What does he mean by 'Close to Goku', or she, whatever this thing is?", Krillin questioned.

"And Vegeta knows the killer?", Goku gave his second question for that day, which aided the mystery in no way.

But of course, mysteries were not Goku's strong point.

To say Goku was confused is an understatement.

Goku was utterly dumbfounded, and for the first time in all his life, he was the helpless one,

as he could not partake in this mystery whatsoever, because of his lack of intelligence.

He, just like all other Saiyans, were not created for mysteries, or activities that required the use of a brain,

they were only created for fighting, and eating.

"Maybe that means the killer's a Saiyan?", Krillin answered with a question of his own.

"If so, is it one of the Saiyans we've fought, or a new enemy?", came Bulma's reply.

"I doubt it's one of the Saiyans we've fought...Raditz and Nappa should be in HFIL, and even if they weren't,

they'd be too weak to take on any of us now...", Remarked Goku.

The Z-fighters were stumped.

They had no clue as to who the killer was, and hardly had any time.

"Hey, the killer said he's gonna kill one of us every day. Who do you think he'll try to take out next?", Krillin asked worriedly, and gulped at his own question,

knowing that he would not be able to defend himself if he was targeted next, and that the Z-fighters would not be able to get to him in time.

"In that case, we'll all just have to stay alert tonight.", Goku said in a serious tone.

Goku was a Saiyan, and therefore would not have so much of a problem with staying up all night.

Which is why he feared more for his friends who were Humans, as he knew it would be tougher for them.

"I'll watch over Chi-Chi and Goten, Vegeta will be able to take care of you and Trunks,", Goku said to Bulma.

"Gohan should be able to handle himself pretty well. And Krillin, you won't have that much of a problem,

as 18 is a pretty good fighter too, so you two will just have to take care of each other."

"As for Master Roshi and Oolong...".

Everyone in the room knew that it would be the once single most powerful fighter in the world,

and his shape-shifting animal friend's last days most likely.

Their only hope of survival would be that the killer was not interested in them, and that his targets were only the Z-fighters.

The long-time friends then said their good-byes, and each left for their homes, except for Bulma, who was already there.

That night, Yamcha sat awake on a couch in his home.

He had heard the bad news from Bulma, and now he was possibly even more worried than the rest of the Z-fighters.

He was trying his utmost to not fall asleep, but he had been training all day, and no matter how many mugs of coffee he drank,

and drugs he used to keep him awake at all costs, sleep began overpowering him.

His eyelids felt like they weighed tons, and he could hardly think straight.

He began snapping awake every minute, after falling asleep unknowingly.

Until he finally fell asleep for good.

2:00 AM that morning, a dark figure loomed by the window, looking in to the well-lit house.

The figure saw the sleeping Yamcha on the couch, and knew he was asleep from the loud snoring that could be heard till outside the house.

The killer slowly cut around the window, and slowly pulled the glass out and climbed inside to the lounge where Yamcha sat dozed off on the couch.

The masked murderer slowly creeped over to Yamcha, and silently pulled out a sharp silver dagger, which it held upwards by Yamcha's neck.

Yamcha awoke just as the blade neared his neck.

He tried screaming, but could not.

He could only watch in horror as the blade approached his neck, bringing death with it...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Aaa, another cliffhanger!

Will Yamcha ever be killed, or will he be saved? Or is he just dreaming?

Find out in the next chapter of, "The Masked Murderer"! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Read the second chapter for details, good sirs.

A/N: I don't know Yamcha's last name, so I just chose any one. You'll simply have to bear with it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yamcha awoke just as the blade neared his neck.

He tried screaming, but could not.

He could only watch in horror as the blade approached his neck, bringing death with it...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The cold silver dagger slit his tanned skin like a hot knife through butter, allowing the sticky red substance to ooze out.

In moments, Yamcha was dead.

His head, however, was still attached to his body, but not for long.

The shadowy figure raised his head by the spiky hair at the top, and gave a final hack with the dagger, which took the scar-faced man's head straight off,

and through the bloody head across the room into the nearby wall, which left a large blood-red stain against the white wall.

The killer, having completed it's nightly duties, took off once again out the window.

This all had taken place within a period of five minutes, and Yamcha was dead at precisely 2:05 AM that morning.

Later, when morning came inside the large Capsule Corporation household, Bulma awoke with a yawn,

and turned on the radio to listen to the morning news as she entered the bathroom.

She was, however, in no way prepared for it...

"At 6:00 AM this morning, the body of a young man, named Yamcha Roshii, was found dead at his aparmtment in West City.

He had been brutally beheaded, and murder was clear as his head was thrown against a wall opposite his body.",

the Newsman went on, but Bulma couldn't hear more then that, as she was in too much shock.

She simply stared at her reflection in the bathroom mirror, speechless.

She had long since broken up with Yamcha after having married Vegeta, but the two were still friends nonetheless.

Yamcha's sudden death caused her both shock and grief.

She could hardly think straight anymore, and powerlessly sank to the floor, with her knees raised infront of her.

She now regretted not working hard enough to find out the killer's name when it killed Tien and Chiaotzu, and now one of her best friends became it's victim.

"Who could've done this...?", Bulma whispered.

"None of the Z-fighters could be behind this, could they...? Then again, I haven't seen Vegeta for three days, since just before the death of Chiaotzu...!"

The thought then struck Bulma that Vegeta might be behind the killings.

Vegeta never liked Yamcha, and not Tien or Chiaotzu either.

He had flown off three days ago, in the morning.

And on that night Chiaotzu was killed.

The next night, Tien was killed, in the exact same manner, and still Vegeta had not returned.

And now last night, Yamcha was killed, and Vegeta was yet to come back.

All the clues at that moment pointed to Vegeta.

Vegeta could have been possessed out in space, and came back to kill everyone un purposefully, or he could infact be doing it out of his own free will.

"Either way, I'm gonna have to be a little careful around Vegeta for now...", Bulma muttered.

And while she was still engrossed in her thoughts, she did not notice the figure climb into the bathroom she was in from the open window from behind her.

The flame-haired man named Vegeta sneaked behind her quietly, with his trademark smirk on his face, and an evil glint in his eyes.

He had always wanted to do this, and now he'd get his chance...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Ahem, sorry for the shortness of this chapter.

However, there's a big enough cliffhanger to keep you waiting, isn't that great?

This is the biggest cliffhanger yet.

It's just getting bigger with every chapter, isn't it? 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: This is Liar X. Agerate's fanfic.

A/N: There are no Author's notes in this chapter, none whatsoever...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
(Previously)

And while she was still engrossed in her thoughts, she did not notice the figure climb into the bathroom she was in from the open window from behind her.

The flame-haired man named Vegeta sneaked behind her quietly, with his trademark smirk on his face, and an evil glint in his eyes.

He had always wanted to do this, and now he'd get his chance.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"BOO!", he yelled, causing Bulma to shriek and jump in the air in surprise and fear.

"Vegeta!", Bulma shouted as she turned to face him, and shot him an angry look that nearly rivalled his own trademark scowl.

The arrogant Saiyan prince chuckled at the Earth woman's glare, clearly not intimadated by it in the least.

"That is no way to welcome back a prince. You say: "Welcome back, Your Highness."

"Fine. 'Welcome back, Your Highness'.", she said mockingly.

"And just what the hell did you think you were doing, sneaking up on me like that?!"

"I did it to torture you, just because I know you're saddened by the weakling Human named Yamcha's death.", Vegeta said while smirking.

This caused a look of shock to cross Bulma's face, and another thought to strike her.

"H-how did you know about Yamcha's death?! They've only announced it this morning, before you came back!"

Bulma was able to sense when Vegeta was on Earth due to the link they shared, but she did not detect Vegeta until now.

Although she would not have been able to sense if Vegeta returned the night before, as she was too exhausted by her work.

"I make it my business to know, woman.", the Saiyan Prince said.

Vegeta's excuse was in vain, however, as his explanation did not subdue her suspicion of him in the least.

She still believed he had something to do with it.

"However, I shall not bother myself any further with this, I'm going to train.", he said while exiting the room, with the Gravity Chamber as his destination.

Bulma sank back down to the floor moments after his departure, to gather her thoughts once again.

However, no matter how much she focused, she could not bring herself to concentrate.

She stood up, and opened the shower's hot water tap, hoping it would clear her mind.

Elsewhere, at the Kame House, Goku, Krillin, Master Roshi, and Oolong conversed amongst each other about the strange happenings that had been taking place.

Goku had been nearly equally as sad as Bulma when he received the news about the death of his old bandit friend,

and vowed to get revenge, and above all, to stop the mindless killing game the murderer was playing with them.

"Hmm...", Master Roshi mumbled under his breath while staring somberly at the wooden table infront of him.

For the first time in quite a number of years, Master Roshi was acting seriously.

Even the pig, named Oolong, on his right upon the soft white couches they sat, held a grim expression on his face.

Goku sat on the couch opposite from them, a serious expression etched on his face.

They all sat unmoving, and unspeaking upon the couches, processesing the direness of the situation in their minds,

trying to come up with the solution to this mystery, this challenge that was too difficult for even them, the great and powerful Z-warriors, to overcome.

Yamcha's death had riled them up, and Goku had even abandoned his training for the day to try and find out who the murderer was, and to stop the killings.

However, he could not solve the mystery on his own, therefore he had left to the Kame House for help,

although he doubted whether the perverted Turtle Hermit or the shape-shifting pig had any valuable advice worth giving.

"Well, for one thing, we know the murderer must be strong, to be able to effortlessly kill a man as powerful as Yamcha...

that leaves us with the assumption that the enemy is a Saiyan.", Master Roshi began.

"But what kind of Saiyan? A defeated one seeking revenge, or a new enemy killing for his own goals?"

"Whatever it is, it still creeps me out. I haven't been able to sleep a wink in days!", Oolong complained,

the dark bags under his eyes proof of this.

"Wait a second, where'd this Saiyan thing come from?", Goku asked.

"For all we know, it could be Frieza! Afterall, in the note it said:

'You all already know me, Vegeta in particular' ", Goku recited, and the old man and the pig nodded in sudden agreement.

"Hmm...Yes, yes...It seems more likely to be Frieza, now that you mention it...", muttered the old pervert, engrossed in his thoughts.

"If it is, we shouldn't have that much of a problem. Frieza was nothing compared to Cell...", Goku remarked.

"If it really is him, we can easily defeat him, and then wish back the others using the Dragonballs.".

The others nodded again, agreeing to Goku's plan.

"Anyway, we should all stick together just in case it's someone stronger, and also for you guys that can't defend yourselves.", Goku said bluntly,

injurying Master Roshi and Oolong's pride.

"Shut up! Don't forget who trained you in the first place!", the Turtle-Hermit flared at him,

swinging his arms about wildly in an attempt to regain some of his lost pride.

"Calm down, Master Roshi, I didn't mean like that...", Goku said while positioning his open hands infront of him defensively.

Goku's mildly nervous expression turned into one of dead-seriousness within a nanosecond, surprising the other inhabitants of the room

at his sudden mood change.

The third-class Saiyan had a look of tremendous focus on his face, and the others dared not disturb while he was in that state.

"(Chi-Chi's energy...It...disappeared...!)", Goku thought, a shocked expression crossing his face as he was unable to sense his wife's energy any longer.

His former teacher sought an explanation, but Goku cut him short.

"Sorry Master Roshi, but something important just came up.", Goku said in a hurry as he pressed his index and middle finger to his forhead.

He stalled for a moment, locating his house where Chi-Chi should have been.

Goku could still sense Goten's energy at the house, but fought against time to get there quickly incase the murderer was there again.

Just as he stood at the center of the room, he disappeared with a whizzing sound, which still surprised them, although they had already seen it numerous times.

"What do you think got him all serious?", Oolong questioned his hermit friend.

"Beats me.", Master Roshi said as he picked up one of his porn magazines, and he instantly forgot all about the event that just occured.

"Hey, I was waiting to read that!", Oolong yelled and pounced on the Turtle Hermit, and tried to wrestle the magazine from him,

but Master Roshi was much more powerful, and all he got was a knob on the head in response.

The pig sat muttering darkly under his breath as he faced the wall, arms crossed knowing he had no chance of victory.

Master Roshi was not fazed by his attitude though, and just continued reading.

Foolish sounds erupted from his mouth and he got a slight nose-bleed as he stared at a particular picture, causing Oolong to get all the more angry,

but he still didn't make a move, and instead chose to read one of the other porn magazines once again which he had read many times over.

Meanwhile, back at the Son House, Goku bursted through the front door, not even bothering to open it.

"CHI-CHI!", He yelled into the empty house.

Slowly, he surveyed his surroundings.

The house was just as he left it:

Perfectly fixed, except for the broken front door, courtesy of him.

The house looked calm, and peaceful, but Goku sensed a feeling of dread in the air, telling him that everything was not normal.

"Chi-Chi?", Goku called as he quietly ascended the staircase leading up to their room.

He slowly tip-toed towards the room door, and reached out and grasped the handle, he stood still for a moment in that position,

before he flung the door open at the speed only a Saiyan could possess, but as he had expected, he was not pleased with the sight...

"CHI-CHI!" 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Read the previous chapters for details.

A/N: I haven't updated in a while, so I decided to write two chapters in one day. Aren't I generous?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
(Previously)

The house looked calm, and peaceful, but Goku sensed a feeling of dread in the air, telling him that everything was not normal.

"Chi-Chi?", Goku called as he quietly ascended the staircase leading up to their room.

He slowly tip-toed towards the room door, and reached out and grasped the handle, he stood still for a moment in that position,

before he flung the door open at the speed only a Saiyan could possess, but as he had expected, he was not pleased with the sight...

"CHI-CHI"  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"CHI-CHI!", Goku yelled as he saw the state of the room.

Books were laying torn with it's pages ripped out across the floor of the room, shelves were laying broken as well,

the large double-sized bed was over turned and broken, the glass of the windows were smashed,

and the burglar bars lay dented and broken on the floor.

And there, in the center of the mess, lay Chi-Chi's headless body, with blood still spurting like water out of her freshly severed neck,

her head lay somewhere discarded amongst the rubble that was once her and Goku's room.

"NOO!", Goku cried as he sank down on his knees infront of his wife.

She wore her long, short-sleeved purple dress, with black toe-less sandles, her yellow handkerchief tied around what was left of her neck,

and all her clothes were soaked with blood.

It was apparent by the clothes she was currently wearing that she had gone to the shop, and had been attacked when she returned.

There were no other injuries anywhere on her body except for her severed head, her neck in a straight line signalling a clean cut swipe that took her head off instantly,

without giving her a chance to react.

Tears rolled down Goku's cheeks from his tightly shut eyes.

He tried telling himself that it was all simply a bad dream, and that he would wake up soon to find that everything was alright,

no one had been killed, and that the scene infront of him had never taken place.

However, that only increased his pain and disappointment when he opened his eyes, only to find that everything remained the same.

Goku slowly stood up shakily after a long time of silently crying, in order to find her head.

Blood seeping through the carpet under the bed showed him his target.

Goku closed his eyes and took a deep breath, before he placed his hands on the bed, and effortlessly raised it above his head,

to find Chi-Chi's bloody head lying under the bed, her black eyes wide open in shock, staring at him.

He wobbled slightly on seeing her head, and slowly tossed the bed against the far wall as he fell backwards but caught himself with his hands,

and stared shakily at his wife's cold, dead eyes staring terrifed at him, her mouth still open as if silently screaming,

but she was already dead the moment the blade sliced through her neck.

Very slowly, Goku crawled out of the room, and stood as he reached the passage.

He walked in a drunken-like trance towards the lounge, where he picked up the phone, and dialled Bulma's number, telling her the bad news.

He then proceeded to tell Krillin, Master Roshi and Oolong the bad news too, but only Krillin and Bulma decided to visit Goku.

Even Piccolo came with them. He had been in a deep session of meditation by the waterfall, but Tien, Chiaotzu and Yamcha's death one after the other

broke him out of it, and alerted him to the presence of danger.

Gohan had gone on a holiday out of the country for the High School summer holidays, along with his girlfriend Videl, and some of their friends.

Goku could still clearly sense Gohan's energy, but was confused that Gohan had not returned even after Yamcha's death.

He was sure Gohan could not be so engrossed in his holiday that he would not bother about the death of his friends.

Goku's shocked mind caused him to think absurd thoughts.

"(Maybe Gohan is the killer...?)", Goku thought somberly.

"(No...He wouldn't kill his own mother, would he? Neither could he be responsible for Tien or Chiaotzu or Yamcha's death either,

he never had a grudge against any of them...But, he was acting kinda strange before he left, though...)"

While waiting for the others to arrive, Goku headed back up the staircase, towards his one year old son, Goten's room.

The light was off in Goten's yellow walled room, painted with pictures of numerous animals.

Goten's cot stood in the center of the room, with Goten sleeping peacefully inside, oblivious of his mother's death, or any other of the death's that had been taking

place either for that matter.

Goku slowly brought his arms down to Goten, and scooped him up into his arms.

Goten's head rested against his father's chest, and Goku stroked his small head soothingly, although he was the only one in need of consolation at the moment.

The sound of Bulma's voice shook Goku out of his grievous thoughts, and he walked back towards the lounge where he heard it, still carrying the sleeping Goten.

Bulma just stepped over the rubble that was once the front door, and entered the Son house, calling out to Goku as she entered.

Moments later, she saw him enter the lounge, a sad expression on his face, sadder that she had ever seen him.

But his eyes were what surprised her most. The once happy gleam in his eyes were now diminished, leaving only a cold emptiness in the bottomless black orbs.

"Oh Goku, I'm so sorry to hear about Chi-Chi...", She said in a cooing voice, hoping to sooth the grieving Saiyan before her.

Krillin and Piccolo entered behind her, who looked equally surprised as Bulma at the state Goku was in.

The group of friends began to converse, minus Piccolo, who just sat silently on a couch, listening in to the conversation,

when a large power level and the sound of a person landing on the ground outside the Son House caught their attention.

They were hit with an enormous wave of pride, arrogance and hatred, and they instantly knew who it was...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Alright, time to clear some things up.

Firstly, I know Gohan isn't already in High School by the time Goten is just born, but I decided to make it like that in this story.

And that's it.

This chapter was short and boring, but you'll just have to suffer through it.

I'll try to make the story more interesting for here on, and there's not a lot of chapters left anyway.

I'm also sure you're all quite confused right about now.

We have three suspects...(Three finger gesture)

Vegeta, Gohan, and Frieza.

But don't be fooled, they are not the only possible killers, there are other suspects as well, these are just the main three.

I'll start putting in hints on who the bad guy is from here on out, and the one who guesses who it is correctly will get two frowns and a smile as a reward.

Now then, begin reviewing! 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Read the previous chapter for details.

A/N: Look out for your first hint in this chapter.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
(Previously)

The group of friends began to converse, minus Piccolo, who just sat silently on a couch, listening in to the conversation,

when a large power level and the sound of a person landing on the ground outside the Son House caught their attention.

They were hit with an enormous wave of pride, arrogance and hatred, and they instantly knew who it was.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The remains of the Z-warriors turned to the broken front door, in time to see The Prince of all Saiyans strut in arrogantly, his scowl etched deeply into his face,

while his pitiless black eyes roamed the room, examining each of Z-fighters individually, before resting on Goku, who was quite a pitiful sight at the moment.

The arrogant prince growled as he trodded over to Goku, who simlpy raised his head and gave the warrior a meek look as he approached,

which only served to further anger the already enraged Saiyan warrior.

Vegeta let out another growl and gripped Goku by the shirt of his trademark orange GI, and raised him upwards slightly.

"Stop your pathetic mewling and pull yourself together, you third-class weakling!", Vegeta barked in Goku's face, who remained looking at the ground with a sad look.

A vein bulged from Vegeta's forehead at this, and the furious warrior slapped Goku roughly across the face twice, nearly drawing blood from the expressionless Saiyan.

Goku's head just sank back down after the attacks, as though it had never occured, his eyes once again becoming blurry and unfocused.

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to them, a figure stood outside the window of the Son House, his tail swishing behind him as he secretly smirked at them,

at Goku's suffering in particular.

He gave a final snicker at their failed attempts at finding out his identity, before he turned and flew away into the afternoon sky,

but sucessfully managing to hide his power level even during flight, remaining completely undetected.

"Fool!", Vegeta sneered.

"We can just wish your loud mouthed harpy back with the Dragonballs, as well as all the other weaklings that have been killed,

so get a hold of yourself!", Vegeta barked.

The evil former slave of Frieza hated Goku's usual goofy attitude, but despised his new devastated attitude all the more.

He had felt great shame that he had losed to a man that acted like a clown, but the disgrace he now felt that he was still unable

to defeat a man who looked so helpless and pitiful was unbearable, and Vegeta was set on getting Goku back to his original idiotic self,

as much as he hated Goku as he normally was, he was still bearable,

unlike this puppet that sat blankly staring at the ground infront of him, as if everything would come right if he sat patiently enough.

It made Vegeta sick, and he wanted to beat the unresponsive man infront of him to a pulp until he regained his senses,

and once again returned to being the care-free, laughing foolish clown he once was.

"That's right!", Goku's head snapped up as he took Vegeta's words into consideration.

For a moment he wanted to slap himself for not remembering about the Dragonballs sooner, until something dawned on him.

"But...we don't know the killer's name, so Shenron won't be able to bring our friends back...", Goku said as he sank back into his seat,

but with a little more hope and energy then last time, as he now had a goal.

"We need to find out the killer's name, kill him, then gather the Dragonballs and wish our friends back.", Goku said with a serious expression,

and Goku's words came as a surprise to Vegeta, for it was the first time he had heard Goku willingly choose to kill someone without bothering to forgive them.

Vegeta then realized that it must have been the pain of losing his wife that made him want revenge so badly,

bad enough to destroy his own rules of forgiveness and mercy.

The others nodded in agreement at Goku's plan, also eager to stop the killings.

"Well, I suggest we all stay in Capsure Corp. for now, that way we'll be safer.", said Bulma, who did not want Chi-Chi's fate to befall her too,

and neither wanted it to befall any of her friends.

The Z-fighters once again nodded in agreement, even Piccolo, and Vegeta just gave a grunt in response, signifying that he agreed too.

Though he would hate to admit it, he would not want to lose Bulma either, like Goku had lost Chi-Chi, as over the years, he had infact grown fond of her,

though he considered it a weakness, his pride not allowing him to give in to emotions such as 'love', or being 'fond' of anyone.

He roughly pushed away those feeling the moment they came, as he would die before he allowed anyone to witness those emotions on him.

Therefore, even after all the years they had been together, Vegeta still insisted on calling Bulma "Woman",

and never once said to her the three words she had always been hoping to hear.

That night, all the Z-fighters lay asleep in their new beds at Capsule Corporation, eager to get some much needed rest,

so they could begin their investigation the next day.

Meanwhile, the evil black figure once again loomed outside one of the windows of the Capsule Corporation building.

This time, a green-skinned antennae-possessing man lay asleep on his bed, oblivious to the man peering in.

The killer made his Ki laser sharp upon the tip of his finger, and sliced across the four corners of the window, before silently pulling it out.

Unable to take chances with the Namekian who's hearing rivalled that of a Saiyan, the murderer chose not to walk on the floor and risk awakening him,

and instead chose to float over to his bed, unsheating his dagger...

He raised it up above Piccolo's head, determined to let his head roll as he had with the others, but unknown to him,

Piccolo had merely been faking rest, and caught the dagger in mid-air with a smirk on his face.

He had been planning this whole event out.

Piccolo knew that the murderer would come for him next, as without him, there would be no Dragonballs, and therefore,

no way for the other Z-fighters to wish their comrades back.

"Got you.", said Piccolo with a smirk almost as big as Vegeta's.

He had made a plan, and he had suceeded.

He had sucessfully caught the infamous unkown murderer that had been killing off the most powerful fighters in the universe, Z-warriors.

A truly masterful feat indeed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Hmm...Not a cliff-hanger, but it still makes you want to read more, doesn't it?

I've just written three chapters in one day, in order to make up for the amount of time that was lost, but I'll blame it on the short period of writer's block I had.

Anyway, review as usual, and I might even write another three chapters tomorrow.

Now wouldn't that be nice? 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Read the previous chapter for details.

A/N: Due to me receiving some more reviews, I decided to grant you all the satisfaction of getting to read more then one new chapter in a day.

(BTW, a big thanks to all those who've reviewed, you've done a good job in getting me to update faster. Well done.)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
(Previously)

Piccolo knew that the murderer would come for him next, as without him, there would be no Dragonballs, and therefore,

no way for the other Z-fighters to wish their comrades back.

"Got you.", said Piccolo with a smirk almost as big as Vegeta's.

He had made a plan, and he had suceeded.

He had sucessfully caught the infamous unkown murderer that had been killing off the most powerful fighters in the universe, Z-warriors.

A truly masterful feat indeed.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The killer stood awestruck, gazing at the devious Namekian who had so easily captured him, the famous Masked Murderer,

who, in the short period of four days, had taken out three of Earth's most powerful fighters, as well as the most powerful woman in the world,

and also the wife of the single toughest fighter to ever live.

He had been disgraced.

He felt such pride after having killed them, that his pride ascended to beyond that of even the great Saiyan Prince,

known for his extraodinary arrogance and everlasting pride.

"Now then, let's see who you really are.", Piccolo said as he reached for the mask and pulled it away,

revealing a pair of coal coloured eyes, and extremely spiky black hair.

That was all Piccolo got to see before a blast from the window side hit it full force, causing him to let go of the killer's hand, and clutch his side in pain.

"I knew you couldn't be trusted to get rid of the Namek.", the figure who blasted Piccolo said gruffly from him position on the window,

a mask over his face similar to the once worn by the spiky haired killer.

His body was also more bulky that his friend, who had an almost lithe body in comparison to him.

"Shut up. How was I supposed to know the creature would be awake?", he retorted, picking his mask back up from the floor and pulling it over his head.

"Whatever. Just kill him and then let's get outta here."

"Yeah, yeah...", the murderer said as he picked up the dagger that lay on the floor, and sliced through Piccolo's neck with one foul swipe,

and in a moment the Namekian was no more, and the two partners in crime turned and fled through the window, and flew into the night sky,

while Piccolo lay lifeless on the ground, his head somewhere else altogether, and slowly, the legendary Dragonballs

that were the most sought for things by the Z-fighters, slowly began to disappear, one after another, until finally, they disappeared forever, never to be seen again.

The next day, the Z-gang met at the breakfast table,

and Goku and Vegeta instantly began to stuff the mountain of food piled onto their plates into their bottomless Saiyan stomachs.

"Hey, has anyone seen Piccolo?", asked Goku with his mouth still full of food, accidentally spitting morsels onto the others.

Vegeta growled as he snatched a napkin to wipe away the food from his face, and Goku said a quick apology for fear of angering the short-tempered Saiyan

even further, as he was not a morning person.

"No, but he's probably still meditating in his room.", Bulma answered, uncaring in the least about the state of the Namekian.

"I guess you're right...", Goku said while still stuffing his face.

"Anyway, we're going Dragonball hunting today, right?", Bulma asked, excited at the thought of going on another Dragonball hunt,

but also excited and happy at the thought of reviving her friends.

Goku nodded in agreement, but she spoke further:

"Me and Krillin will search for the Dragonballs, while you two;", she motioned to the two Saiyans who were still eating hungrily.

"Will stay behind and put the killer out of his misery, or happiness...", she said as she drew out the Dragonball radar.

"Let's see here...", Bulma said as she turned on the Dragon radar, and clicked it once more, only to receive the shock of her life.

Goku saw her eyes widen in shock, and stopped eating, even Vegeta's interest was piqued by her strange change in attitude.

"What's wrong?", Goku asked as he watched Bulma stare at the contraption she invented in disbelief.

"The Dragonballs! They're gone!", she exclaimed, and feared for the worst.

"That can only mean one thing...", Goku said fearfully.

"PICCOLO!", They said in unison, except Vegeta, who could care less about the well being of Piccolo or wishing back the lost members of the Z-gang.

Goku flew to Piccolo's room door, and even before he reached it, his extra powerful sense of smell that mostly Saiyans possessed, caught whiff of the smell of blood.

Looking down, his suspicious was confirmed, there was indeed blood seeping out from under the door,

and Goku did not have to look to know there would be a headless body, and a shocked green face staring up at the first person to open the door.

Regardless, Goku still wished with all his heart that Piccolo would still be alive, and that the Dragon Radar was simply malfunctioning.

However, his already diminishing hope was shattered to pieces as he pushed open the door, revealing the sight of Piccolo's headless and blood-soaked body,

and as Goku had perceived, his head had been lying to the far side, staring up at him with horror-filled eyes.

"So, not even the Namek could capture him...", Vegeta said from behind Goku, apparently they both knew of Piccolo's plan,

and had been hoping that Piccolo would be sucessful.

But, as it turned out, things were not destined to be that way.

Vegeta had thought that after this Goku would once again break down, but infact, it turned out to be the exact opposite,

as Goku started chuckling a bit first, before he birst into a roaring fit of hysterical laughter, and Vegeta knew why.

It was not because he wanted this, but because he had finally blown the last bits of sanity he posessed.

"Well, now that even Piccolo is dead, what reason is there for us to still be here? The afterlife is way better!

What say we just blow up this cursed planet and die with it?!", Goku asked Vegeta, his insanity clearly proven.

"That would be foolish. A warrior dies a warrior's death, which is to be killed by a worthy opponent, not by themselves.", Vegeta answered, and continued:

"And secondly, as much as I'd enjoy blowing up this mud-hole, without it, we'd have nowhere to go.

And besides, you are this foolish planet's defender, or have you fogotten?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right, Vegeta...", said Goku, and the cocky Saiyan prince felt a miniscule amount of Goku's sanity return to him, and he smirked.

Over the years he had known Goku, he had considered Goku as a friend in the end, though he would never admit it.

"Yeah.", Bulma said from behind them.

"You've been protecting the Earth all these years, blowing it up now would be a waste, and just senseless murder."

"Instead, we should just capture and put an end to the killer,

and those of us that are left can train to become stronger and continue protecting the Earth until they pass away."

After hearing this, Goku once again became doubtful.

As a Saiyan, he had roughly three hundred years to live, and as he had only reached his fourty-fifth year, he still had quite a while left.

That is, unless he gets destroyed by the killer just like the others.

The last thought comforted Goku.

For some reason, he knew he would die long before he reached the end of his age, he knew that his death would come sooner then expected,

and as a warrior, he chose to fight to the death.

If he killed the murderer, he would be sucessful, and if he did not kill the murderer, he would then be killed, but would still be sucessful.

He'd be victorious either way.

After realizing this, Goku's sanity came back to him entirely, along with his famous Son grin.

"Yeah! Time to put an end to this bastard once and for all!", and for the first time in Vegeta's life, and most probably the last, he heard Goku swear.

He thought he would surely be dead before he heard Goku say even a single curse word.

Although he blamed it on the fact that the murderer had killed Chi-Chi as well as many of the Z-fighters, and that was the reason Goku was that angry at him.

Once again, they were disturbed by the familiar sound of a window shattering coming from the kitchen, and they rushed in to find a note on the kitchen table.

Eager to put an end to it, Goku ripped the letter open, and hoped that the hint would be better this time, so he could finally figure out the mystery.

Pulling out the standard plain white letter the killer persisted on using, Goku read aloud:

"I've gotten impatient with the whole five days, and therefore have shortened it to two. I decided to be generous and give you a whole

48 hours to either live happily in your last moments, or spend it trying to do the impossible, and figure out who I am.

As a final hint for you, if you choose to try and figure out who I am:

'You gave your life in order to defeat me, with the help of your alien friend.'

P.S: When you read this message, enter the room on the left."

"Enter the room on the left? Why?", asked Goku, who's mind was still processing the hint at the same time.

"AAAAAAAHH!", was the scream that broke him out of his thoughts.

"Bulma!", he yelled, and he and Vegeta flew into the left room, and swung open the door to find: 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Read the previous chapter for details.

A/N: There will only be one chapter after this, which will be coming out soon, I'll also try to write it as soon as possible.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
(Previously)

"AAAAAAAHH!", was the scream that broke him out of his thoughts.

"Bulma!", he yelled, and he and Vegeta flew into the left room, and swung open the door to find:

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

To find what they had most likely expected.

Bulma's head lying against the wall, a large blood stain above it, most likely it was thrown there,

and her body lie the other side, headless, and already soaking with blood.

Goku would have grieved for his murdered friend, had he not already lost all love for life, and therefore it did not matter to him.

He was ready to go to the afterlife, he despised the life he currently lived anyway.

Even Vegeta, whose mate it was that lay dead before him, showed little display of emotion either.

Instead, he chose to merely stare stoically at her dead body.

After a few moments of silently surveying Bulma's dead body, Goku found the ambulance to inform them of the latest death.

Goku informed Krillin as well, but even he hardly seemed fazed at Bulma's murder.

They had all become slightly emotionless over the long, grievous weekend.

It seemed the murderer had truly suceeded, not only in killing the Z-fighters physically, but emotionally as well.

The Great Z-Warriors, protectors of Earth, were now reduced to a group of three, lifeless puppets, just waiting to die,

as they were too idiotic to figure out the mystery.

Even after Goku had told them about the hint he had received, they were all still clueless.

The killer knew what he was doing; he feared being discovered, and knew the only one able to perform this feat would have been the genius Bulma.

Therefore, he had put an end to her immediately after giving Goku the note.

He gave Goku quite a large hint, but knew the brainless Saiyan would have no luck in finding out his identity.

The remaints of the once powerful Z-fighters spent the rest of the day pondering over the mystery, trying desperately to come up with an answer.

The night, was a peaceful one, though.

Not a single killing took place during the course of the night.

It seemed the murderer had other plans for the Z-fighters, and instead chose to once again change his mind, and drag out their death,

as he had done several times previously.

Goku, spent the night pondering over the order of the killings, starting from the beginning.

"First it was Chiaotzu, the weakest of us. Then Tien, also one of the weak guys.

Then it was Yamcha, who was just as weak as the rest...

But then it was Chi-Chi, who was weaker then Yamcha, so if the killer wanted to kill from weakest to strongest, why'd he kill Chi-Chi so late?

Then again, if you count her 'Frying Pan of Doom' she can be pretty deadly...", thought Goku, smiling as he remembered his late wife.

"And now it's Bulma, although she was the weakest of the group...But she had the brains required to solve this mystery,

maybe that's why the killer chose to murder he so late? As she would be ranked above the others in this mystery, and the most useful to it.

Now, without her, I'd say we have pretty little chance of ever finding out the killer's identity...

It seems the Z-gang has finally found an unbeatable challenge...

To think, we could destroy an enemy as powerful as Majin Buu, who even had regeneration abilities,

but we're unable to solve such a small mystery, even after receiving so many hints..."

With that Goku was about to give up and drift off to sleep, when his earlier thoughts struck him hard.

"Wait a minute, if he's planning on killing us in that order, then his next targets should be...Goten and Trunks!"

To say Goku flew out of bed was an understatement.

Instant Transmission would have taken too long at that moment, and Goku settled for flying to his son's room, which was right next to his.

Upon entering, Goku noticed the room was empty of any evil villian, or any other person for that matter, save Trunks and Goten, who was both fast asleep.

Relieved, Goku turned off the light in the room, shrouding the room once more in darkness, before he closed the door and headed back to his own room,

and fell asleep this time.

The next morning, Goku woke up rather late, at 10:00 PM precisely.

Yawning, Goku stepped out of bed lethargically, before he remembered about Trunks and Goten, and quickly rushed into their room to see if they were safe.

Goku, had expected at the very most, to see Trunks and Goten's headless bodies, but was greeted with a much more gruesome sight.

Infront of him, on the floor, lay Goten and Trunk's decapitated bodies, arms and leg's of the two lay scattered around the room, as well as their heads,

which could hardly be seen due to the excessive blood.

Goku had never been one to get sick at such sights, but for once, wanted to puke.

He had not expected the murderer to have been that cruel to the children, but thought it must have been done to cause more pain to their parents.

Surveying the room further, Goku noticed the cursed white envelope in Trunk's crib.

Goku knew it would most likely contain another clue, but hardly cared about that now.

After all, now it was only him, Vegeta and Krillin left, and he did not know if Gohan was either dead or alive.

But deciding against just leaving it there, Goku reached out with a shaky hand, and tore open the envelope, pulling out the single white note contained therein.

Goku read it silently to himself:

"I got your bald friend too, now it's just the vegetable headed prince and you.

I knew you'd never be able to figure out this mystery with that puny brain of your's, but anyway, here's a final hint for you:

'We both like to eat.'

Yes, that's it.

Now I'll give you one final day to figure it out, and if by tonight you have not yet learned my name, you will meet the same faith as your friends.

P.S: I killed your first born too."

Goku gawked at the final part of the message.

"They killed Gohan too?!" Goku thought in both rage and surprise, and couldn't believe he had been suspicous of Gohan.

Now it was just him and Vegeta, and just one day to live.

Goku knew he would not live through the night, and was tempted to go out and do everything he had always wanted to do,

even see what it was like to senselessly murder people and destroy towns, but his morals battled against it.

He had always lived a righteous life, why throw it all away for nothing, just because it was your last day to live?

With that, Goku left the room after calling the ambulance for the umpteenth time that week, and informed Vegeta of the bad news.

However, Vegeta's reaction was not much different from his, but nevertheless, the two Saiyans began to devise a plan.

They now knew that the killer would be visiting that night, and decided that if it was the last thing they did, they would destroy him,

and not die till they were sure he was suffering in hell.

Their plan was that both of them would stay awake, and whichever one of them the killer decided to attack first, would signal the other,

and then they would capture him.

After devising their master plan, the two hungry Saiyans raided the Capsure Corporation fridge, and ate tons of food.

After all, if it was indeed their last day on Earth, they wanted to enjoy it.

The rest of the day went fine, and they decided not to train for that day, in order to save their energy for the enemy they'd be soon facing.

And they were right, that night, after Goku and Vegeta were both in bed, fully awake, acting as if they were sleeping, the famous Masked Murderer

snuck into Vegeta's room silently, so silent Vegeta was sure he would not have heard it if he was asleep, and could then understand how the others had not heard it.

At the final moment as the killer reached Vegeta's bead, and drew out his dagger, Vegeta signalled Goku.

It was no original signal, infact, all Vegeta did was simply whistle loudly to Goku, who heard it instantly due to his sensitive Saiyan hearing,

and he immediately pounced fully dressed out of bed, and flew towards Vegeta's room, which was only a short distance away.

Turning around, Vegeta smirked at the murderer, unable to see his expression due to his mask still covering his face.

"Now then, time to finally find out who you really are...", Vegeta said as he took hold of the murderer's mask, and tore it off his face,

and was met with the site of a face similar to his, long spiky hair that cascaded down to the killer's back, and the trademark Saiyan smirk.

"Raditz?!", Vegeta yelled, his hand still crushing Raditz's hand which contained the knife.

Signalling to his friend, the secondary bulky murderer blasted Vegeta from the back, causing him to drop Raditz's hand.

"Nappa?!", Vegeta spat as the killer's friend stepped closer, and Vegeta could see the same smug smirk Nappa always carried,

along with his shining bald head, which would have surely blinded Vegeta had the room light been on, but luckily for him, it was not.

But Vegeta, due to his surprise at seeing his old guardian, did not realize until it was too late that the killer was attacking,

and turned at the last second only to have his head chopped off his shoulders.

"Vegeta!", Goku yelled from the doorway as he bursted in, and witnessed the sight before him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: The last chapter will be coming out soon, now that the killer's have been revealed, so keep reading!

P.S: This Author's Note was unnecessary. 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Read the previous chapter for details.

A/N: This is the last chapter. (As if you didn't already KNOW!)

P.S: Goku and the others have not yet attained the Super Saiyan level in this story.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(Previously)

"Vegeta!", Goku yelled from the doorway as he bursted in, and witnessed the sight before him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Vegeta!!!", cried Goku as his old comrade fell dead before him, and his face which once carried the infamous Saiyan smirk,

moreso as he was the Prince of All Saiyans, rolled to the other side of the room.

With a roar filled with rage, Goku flew towards the smirking Raditz, and shot his fist at the Saiyan's face which almost took it off with an almighty 'Crackk'

as bone struck bone.

Recovering from the previous attack, Raditz gave a low growl of anger, but remained firm in place.

He had expected Goku to be strong, but the strength he was currently witnessing had far exceeded his expectations, and along with that was Goku's rage,

which fueled his dangerously high powerlevel even further.

Raditz and Nappa had spent all their time training in HFIL, and yet, they were still no match for the Saiyan before them,

however, they would still try their luck defeating him.

With a growl, Nappa lunged towards Goku, and began throwing a flurry of punches against the Saiyan,

who managed to block them with ease.

It was Raditz's blast from the back that caught Goku off balance, and Nappa landed a punch directly in his nose, sending him crashing to the floor,

but just barely damaged, despite the vicious attack.

The two standing Saiyans shot blast after blast at him as soon as he fell against the ground,

causing a storm of smoke to arise from where their blasts impacted.

However, once all the smoke had cleared, they were shocked to see Goku standing amidst it, unscatched.

In the amount of time it would have taken them to look away and look back, Goku disappeared from where he stood,

and in an instant he was upon Raditz, and sent a fist deep into his gut, which knocked the long haired Saiyan to the ground, while clutching his stomach in pain.

Raditz had not yet reached the ground, then Goku disappeared again, and this time appeared besides Nappa, and threw a kick at him which knocked him into the wall.

After the onslaught of attacks, Goku gave the two fallen warriors a chance to stand.

Raditz and Nappa panted heavily where they stood, trying to regain their lost energy,

but seeing as they could not, they each took out a senzu bean they had stolen from Korin's Tower if incase this very thing happened,

and swallowed it, and in a moment they were more powerful than they were when they entered.

But apparently that was not the end of their surprises, and the two regenerated Saiyans gave a curt nod to one another, before they took up ridiculous poses,

which Goku recognized instantly as the Fusion Dance.

"(What?! They've mastered the Fusion Dance?!)", thought Goku as he stared in awe at the two Saiyans as they completed the Fusion proceedure.

There was a loud crash, and then there infront of Goku stood, the fused Nappa and Raditz, now known as 'Naridtz'.

Naridtz had Nappa's bulky figure, and wore the trademark Saiyan outfit they had worn since coming to Earth.

But the hair was unlike either of the two warriors.

Instead, it was shorter then Raditz's hair, but stood out in all directions, much wilder then Goku's hair, and much pointier and sharper,

and Goku was afraid that he'd be stabbed to death by the strange hair, which looked if possible, even harder then Vegeta's hair,

and made him appear to be a sort of demon.

The eyes were a coal-black colour, as most Saiyan's eyes were, and the mouth was that of Raditz, which too held his smirk.

Due to Nappa's height, Naridtz stood a great many inches taller then either Nappa alone or Raditz, making him tower over Goku.

Seeing Goku's look of surprise, Naridtz gave a snort, before he lunged forward and pummeled his fist deep into Goku's stomach,

revenge for what Goku had done to Raditz some time earlier, thereafter he gave Goku an uppercut to the chin, sending Goku flying backwards,

but Goku caught himself before he made contact with the ground, and sped forward in rythm with Naridtz, and the two forces clashed,

before they started throwing multitudes of punches and kicks at each other.

It was obvious, that the two warriors's power combined was more than a match for even the great Goku.

The flurry of attacks continued for a while, before Goku jumped backwards, and shot a blast at Naridtz, who deflected it easily,

but Goku had merely done it as a distraction, and sent a heavy punch towards Naridtz, hitting him clear below the waist,

and causing the mighty warrior to crouch forward in pain, and Goku crushed his elbow down against his opponent's head, causing him to come crashing down.

However, the giant warrior merely stood up again, and gave a slight wobble, before he reached into the pocket of his Saiyan armour,

and withdrew a senzu bean, swallowed it, and once again regained all his energy, making him near twice as strong as goku.

"No way!", Goku spat as he watched the warrior's energy rise, and knew he was now no longer a match.

"I'm going to take this guy down, if it's the last thing I do!", said Goku as he took up his fighting stance, causing Naridtz to snicker,

though he knew Goku would not be giving up that easily.

"KAIO-KEN, TIMES FOUR!", Goku cried as a burst of red aura surrounded him, and he crouched slightly as if in pain, before flying towards the larger warrior,

and with all his might, gave his most powerful punch in one, glorious attack.

But it was not enough.

Naridtz merely slapped him away before Goku's attack had even made contact with him, and began laughing hysterically.

"(No...this...can't be! That was my most...powerful attack!)", Goku thought as he lay beneath the rubble that was once Vegeta's room,

it had long ceased being that after Nappa and Raditz had performed the Fusion Dance.

For a long time Goku ceased to move from his spot, as he thought about what had occured the past week,

how all his friends had been killed, even his beloved wife Chi-Chi, and newly born son Goten,

and how they had been brutally and mercilessly killed by the two Saiyans fused into one being who now stood laughing hysterically.

This sent Goku into a rage, and for once in his life, he felt himself being completely controlled by his anger, and was unable to subdue it in the least,

and he felt it flow through his being, along with a newfound power.

Naridtz, however, was oblivious to Goku's massive increase in power, and simply stood there laughing away, proud of himself.

With a roar, Goku blew the rocks away from his body using his KI as he stood up.

Goku screamed in rage, and felt the hatred swell up inside him, and let it all out, and with an almighty 'Bang' followed by the entire Capsule Coporation

compound crumbling, Goku's hair began to slightly change colour, from black to blonde to black again,

before his body glowed and it finally took on the colour blonde, and stood straight.

And his eyes, which were normally a coal-black colour, turned a teal colour, and his muscles bulged further, and finally,

Naridtz was snapped out of his fun as he felt Goku's power skyrocket.

"His power level! It's over four million!", Naridtz barked as he watched Goku's transformation take place.

"Wait, this must be the legend! Kakkarot must have transformed into a Super Saiyan!" Naridtz cried as Goku finished the transformation,

and his power level ended far higher than their's.

But Goku did not give them time to regret their actions, before that, he appeared infront of Naridtz, and crushed his fist into the evil Saiyan's face,

and kneed him in his gut. Goku then proceeded to punch him repeatedly in his proof that he was a man,

before he picked him up by his armour, and blasted him in the face, causing the bulky Saiyan to fly backwards and crash into a nearby building.

"Argh!", Naridtz roared as he blew up the building and floated up into the sky.

"If I can't kill you personally, then I'll just blow up this pathetic planet along with you!"

With that, Naridtz began powering up his most powerful blast which shook the Earth.

"Here! Have it!", he cried as he positioned his arms infront of his body, and sent forth a powerful purple coloured blast which Goku was sure would destroy the Earth.

"Kaa Mee Haa Mee...", Goku began as he placed his hands at his side, and watched as the blast neared Earth.

"HAA!", He shouted and the two powerful blasts collided, but Goku's still pushed Naridtz's blast back slightly.

Goku would not allow allow himself to end up unsucessful, and he poured his energy into his blast, until Naridtz's blast was finally destroyed,

and Goku's most powerful Kamehameha wave came crashing into Naridtz, and destroyed him, but with a final burst of energy,

he poured all his remaining energy into one powerful blast, and shot it at Goku, who was currently too powerless after the battle to move,

and had reverted back to his normal form.

Because of this, Naridtz's blast hit Goku full on, and destroyed him as well, and on that day, the Z-fighters were entirely erased from existence,

but whether or not evil beings would continue to attempt to take over the Earth, was forever unknown.

The End...

Or is it?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Hmm...Yes, I seem to be ending most of my stories this way, with a chance of a sequel at the end.

Alright then! Time to begin reviewing! 


End file.
